


Reaching For You

by S0phos



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos
Summary: A few years after Nines and Gavin were partnered, Fowler sets Gavin a solo mission. It's meant to be a small one and of course there are risks and both Gavin and Nines are pretty nervous. But it's all just part of the line of duty. It will be fine. Will it be fine?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	1. Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> First post to AO3 so forgive me as I get used to the formatting. This is hopefully gonna grow into something bigger, but for now have the small little story hook that sparked from a writing inspiration picture!

His voice reached out to him. Calling. Almost begging. Gavin’s eyes darted around the clearing surrounded by oaks that reached up to the sky filled with the sad souls of silenced soldiers. One step. Another step. Another. It was like he could hear the life force of his dearest getting stronger as he approached the knocked up instrument. It was a dark chestnut brown; just like the one they had at home. This one was covered in cuts and bruises that drained it of joy but there was still a beauty there. A sad beauty but a beauty nonetheless. His tired and dirty fingers reached out the black and white keys that were equally tired and dirty. He wanted to play. He wanted to be back in his safe grasp. But he was so far away. So so far.

Gavin was back in their living room. Even with his eyes closed he knew that he was there. He could hear the soft whirring of the roomba doing it’s best to pick up the multitude of crumbs on the floor. The smell of that morning’s eggs and toast (which Gavin had of course burnt) lingered in the air, bringing a heavy weight to the room. Somehow, he could still taste it… He could feel the padded leather stool beneath him which helped to orientate himself. He knew where he was and he knew who was next to him, reaching out to the white keys in front of him. Gavin opened his eyes and felt the uncommon, warm smile creep across his face.

Beside him, his partner sat with impeccable form and looked down onto the piano with a tranquillity that no man could replicate. His analytical eyes scanned the creative outlet in front of him - Nines was not one to partake in creative activities but since moving in with Gavin, it had become something that they could bond over. They were learning together. Growing together. Growing as one. Nines began to play. It started with a single melody: gentle and flowing. As if his left hand was jealous of his right, it too began to skip along the path of ivory. They danced together and intertwined as the music swelled. But it wasn’t finished. Normally, a piano would only have the honour of two hands playing out it’s message to the world however this piano lived in the Reed household and so commonly saw three or sometimes four. Gavin joined his partner in twirling through the song. Their life forces connected through the rhythm that branded their hearts. For what seemed like hours they leaped from one key to the next in utter bliss. But the song was only a few minutes long. As the pace slowed, Gavin’s hands found Nines’ and held them tightly.

“Gavin. Promise me you will come home unharmed. I won’t be there to protect you and guarantee your safety.” Nines whispered softly as his head fell onto Gavin’s shoulder. It shielded the LED which was throbbing an uncomfortable red colour. Gavin knew that Nines was trying to hide the fact that he was scared by hiding the window into his emotions. He often did in these situations; that wasn’t the point.  
“You know I can’t promise that Nines. But you know that I will do what I can. We’ve still got more songs left to play. I love you tin can....”  
“I love you too detective...”

“ _I love you too detective_ ” the words from the only one that had ever truly understood him echoed in his mind like the sound of the bullet firing echoed through the clearing as it tore through Gavin’s shoulder. The one Nines had once leant on.


	2. Another Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines works at the DPD whilst Gavin is away on his external job. It starts as a pretty normal day. It doesn't stay that way.

The general buzz in the DPD was always fascinating to Nines. There was always something going on - something to scan or someone to analyse (because of course Nines wasn’t meant to scan anyone without suspicion of a crime and he _definitely_ followed that rule). He strode toward his desk; it looked as if it was unoccupied given how clean and organized it was. Swiftly, he took a seat in the plush, yet cheap, fake leather chair and spun to face his screen. Through the misty glass that was beginning to fill with the dark blues of the DPD system loading screen, Nines could see another desk. This one was very different to his own. Case files were slung across the greasy surface top. The wrappers of various breakfast bars had been left in a small pile that was literally a few feet from the trash can that was overflowing with paper, files and yet more breakfast bars. The glass screen at this terminal was still off however as it had been for a few weeks now. 

The emptiness that radiated from Gavin’s desk brushed at Nines’ cheeks which would have flushed with sadness if they could. Gavin had called him a few nights ago to check in on his cat Asshole - well, Nines knew from the intonation in his voice that he cared more about his own wellbeing that the fucking cat’s but Nines didn’t tell him that. He couldn’t call every night and Nines knew that. But it always felt wrong. He just wanted to be with him again in the safety of their cramped apartment and talk into the night until Gavin drifted away into his own Zen Garden. Although Nines couldn’t feel temperature he was cold without Gavin. He was exposed. He couldn’t experience human contact so he had to take his chances with the cat.

The image of Gavin’s desk was flushed out by the computer screen in front of him. Work. Right. Nines quickly tapped in his credentials and logged into the ever growing database of random shit people do in Detroit. There were some new minor crimes that had been inputted into the system overnight which Nines gave a quick once over.  
**  
Stolen Motor Vehicle - SUSPECT Jamie Thompson - Human  
Vandalism of Government Property - SUSPECT - Felicia - Android  
Impersonation Of A Government Official - SUSPECT Lazarus “Lazzo” Fratello - Human  
**  
Nines hoped that they had the wrong suspect as he clicked through onto the impersonation case. He thought that they had dealt with Lazzo and that maybe - just maybe - he was in a better position. Gavin didn’t trust him and never did. It was becoming a more common occurrence that Gavin was right. Slowly, Nines began to sift through the details, his LED turning the off yellow that would always come with the processing of information. He was quickly cut off in his investigation as a bright notification blocked his view

**FOWLER** : _Nines, I need you in my office. Now._

Fowler was always direct with his messages, especially towards the androids in the department. They didn’t need the comforting fluff of pleases and thank yous, though they were certainly nice from time to time. Nines shut the files concerning Lazzo and rose from his chair. With the same determination as always, he proceeded towards the glass box that was Fowler’s office.  
“Nines!” a femine voice that was all too familiar called out from his left. He turned and saw the wonderful Tina Chen, smiling brightly as she always did.  
“Officer Chen, good to see you. Any particular reason for the smiles this morning?” Nines replied with the analytical undertone that was constantly present in his speech pattern.  
“Well, Val actually got my coffee right this morning which is certainly a new one.” she chuckled.  
“I am glad to hear it”. Tina seemed to join Nines on his path towards Fowler’s office, “Has Fowler asked to see you also?”  
“Yeah, I’m not too sure what it’s about though… Do you have any idea?”  
“I’m afraid I don’t.”  
Not only was Nines lying to Tina - he was lying to himself too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like writing really small chapters that I'm just gonna keep adding onto


End file.
